Lineage
by ImagineStories23
Summary: Tarmsworth is a peaceful castle-town ruled over by the King with adoptive twins Kailiyah and Kaiden, but when trouble rears its head, its time they learn about their bloodline. ( Rated T for language, slight nudity, and possible adult themes. )
1. Disclaimer

_**Hello.**_

 _ **Thank you for taking the time to read my Fanfiction!**_

 _ **It really means alot to me as this will be my first serious one for this wonderful site Fanfiction.**_

 _ **YesIhadaccountonherebeforealongtimeagowithsomewhatcringefanfictionsthatIcan'tremember**_

 _ **This is a**_ _ **disclaimer**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Most, if not, all of the content here is original, only some was inspired by another. And they will be listed below.**_

 _ **\- Wordsorcereress.**_

 _ **Please go visit their page, read their stories, and give them lots of love. Kay ;3**_


	2. Prologue: First things First

**_0._**

 _The place where I live is this series of islands we call; the Southern Isles._

 _Its twelve days north of The Laughing Waves and few degrees south of the Nul Domain. Located solely on the meridian of The Emerald Sea. Tarmsworth. In a word; sturdy, resilient, old. It has been here for more than several years now and every single building has its story to tell. In this world we live on; its big and its proud as it bares many species, we have never seen before, even one we thought was all, but myth… dragons…_

 _My name? Kailiyah Albright. Tarmsworth is my home. Our Mayor, Daniel Harrell runs the place keeping order and peace much like a chief would to a village. But lately a man by the name of Draco Malgory, a very imposing man at the helm of a massive armada of both men and dragons have been plaguing the land recently, conquering towns and lands, and killing any that didn't yield to his will._

 _It wasn't long before our town was next on his chopping block._

 _As long as we gave him what he wanted, he 'played nice'. But, in this story that I have to tell… I'm going to start at the beginning. Hours before the attack… Hours before we were all changed… forever._


	3. Prologue: The Coming

It was a cloudy bustling afternoon in Tarmsworth, the fiery sun could barely peek its head through the layers of grey that cloaked the land as a breeze whipped through the air. Kailiyah slipped in and out of alleyways and shadows of the buildings, dipped under carts and stands. Avoiding the sight of the Warlord's men that he left to over look the town like sentries, enforcing their Master's law. They've been around for awhile now, it wasn't new. You just had to keep your head low and they wouldn't mess with you...but if you were like her, running by with a big ball of cloth in her arms, you would surely be stopped and searched. That is why she was trying to make it home as quick as she could.

The word had slipped at almost the possible moment; Draco was coming. She should have known by how they were acting.

No words could describe how much she hated the man even when she first saw him she knew he was bad news. Hell, he _was_ bad news with a capital _**B**_ in bold, italic, and underline. He was powerful; powerful and _smart_ , a very bad combination. A combination that led to deaths, enslavement and fear induced labor. Her town was just one of the many under his thumb, but... she heard rumors about the Mayor going to cut his ties with Draco and making the town dependent again. Many thought it was a foolish idea; an idea that would end in the destruction of their town as his idea wasn't the first. Kailiyah thought it was a good idea as they would be finally putting their foot down to Draco as he not only sucks up resources, but people as well as he would come to take young men and sometime woman from a town to work in his army.

Once you start working in his army, you are forever in servitude to him, as asking to leave would result in death. So, overall, he was cruel, callous, cold-hearted, merciless, and unpredictable.

A man you did _not_ want to mess with...

Her house finally came into view, it was nothing fancy. A normal two story house, she was raised in this house, born on this island. She knew nearly every person that lived in the town, she knew the bakers to the builders to the sellers, she was even friends with some of them. As you can tell she really care for this town, and seeing them rush around in almost a panic rushing to get things done, and ready at the word that Draco was coming told her that the leech named Draco had to be removed.

She pulled the sliver house key out of her pocket, struggling to hold the now writhing ball of cloth in her arm, muffled squeaks and caws uttering from it.

"Settle down!" She hissed under her breath as she managed to push in the key and turn it to her left. **_Click!_** With a twist of the knob the door opened freely, she pulled her key out of the lock, stuffed in her pocket, and closed the door behind her, locking it. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen where her twin brother, Kaiden, sat at the table, casually eating a Peanut butter n' Jelly sandwich. Only her family knew about the secret hidden withing the ball of cloth. Kaiden swallowed before saying, "You knows he's com- "

"I **know** Draco's coming, _brother_. What do you think I'm doing right now?!" The living, writhing cloth in her arms was being to become a hassle and her brother stating the obvious only helped to irritate her more. She opened the door to the basement, that sat right next to the fridge, flipped the switch, and walked down the stairs.

The wooden steps creaked as she made her way down into the basement once she reached the stone floor, she sighed, and finally sat down the cloth on the floor. Her children fluttered out from the cloth, squawking. Terrible Terrors.

They were the second smallest known dragon, they had an iguana-like body, spines ran down their back to near the tip of the tail, pair of curled horns sat on their heads, pair of hooked wings sat on the backs, and a long tail with a barbed tip hung behind them. They were of varying colors of red, green, brown, and orange with the names; Puma, Tempura, Neo, and Hector. Soon, they landed on her shoulders and arms, rubbing up against her body, affectionately, purring much like a cat would to its beloved owner.

She chuckles lightly, "Sorry, I had to put you guys in there. Love you, Love you~" She cooed to them, nuzzling some of them, relishing in the sweet moment, but ... it was quickly soured as she remembered what she had to do. She sighed, taking one of them in her arms, beginning the process.

* * *

 _Click!_

"There..." Kailiyah snapped on the last collar onto Neo's scrawny neck. The collars were very thick connected to dragon-proof chains and bolt down onto the stone floor. No matter what they do, they won't break.

They pawed at the collars, uncomfortable, squawking in protest.

"I know. I know." She comforted them, "You guys don't like this, but it's necessary. Draco coming to island and whenever he does you guys start acting like… not yourselves…"

She couldn't find out why, but Draco had some sort of area of influence around him that affected dragons.

The first time he came to their island, every winged beast that made home on their island, a horde of untold volume, and they amassed right above Draco's ship in angry cloud of disjointed flapping and shrieks. He captured them all, shot them out of the sky, loaded them upon his ships, and expected them to thank him when the creatures did nothing outright to antagonize them. At best, they were trying to intermingle with them as some - like her - saw the benefits of working with and having relationships with the creatures. Draco didn't like humans intermingling with them, he saw it as threat to him and his army. He made it clear that any and all dragons were to be given to him as he stated that only he - and he alone - could control the dragons. She wouldn't let him get his hands on them... not ever.

She had found their eggs one day when she was small - a child -. They were hidden inside the knot of a tree a nest, abandoned. She realized later on that the parents got caught up in Draco's area of effect and was taken away, so she took them home and took care of them ever since. She couldn't forget the day that it happened to them, when Draco's area of effect took them. Their eyes went wide, mere slits, and they began flying away. She would call out to them, but they didn't listen as if they didn't hear her. She managed to grab them all before they went into the line of sight of Draco's men, took them home, and held them down until they were right of mind. It scared her, she didn't know what she would do if Draco's men got a hold of them. She heard rumor of what Draco did to dragons, he beat them, kill them, enslave them. Forced them to fight. Forced them to kill.

She didn't even want to think about what he would do to them, she had taken care of them since they were hatchlings. She taught them how to fly, how to fight, how to hunt, and how to breath fire. They were like her kids. She would protect him even from a man, who knew no mercy, who would kill a kid if they got in his way.

"Once you guys are back to normal, I'll let you out." She said, "Okay?"

They didn't answer back with a usual squeak or chirp, only stared.

"Guys..."

Stare.

"Guys?"

Wide, round pupils were snapped shut into verticals slivers. Eyes once filled with personality, fell dead at once. They leap into the air, flapping their tiny wings, the chains were pulled taut, holding them in place.

Draco.

The bastard.

He was here or at least close enough that his area effect on beasts was taking hold, "I'll be back. I promise." This wasn't the first time she had to do this, so she was confident they wouldn't be going anywhere. She made her way upstairs from the basement.

It was almost time.

Hours passed. Boats with a familiar symbol; a dragon with a sword piercing it forehead, began to peek over the horizon.

More hours. The armada was in view.

He was here. His boats or varying sizes from gigantic to small were now littering the docks of Tarmsworth. Kailiyah and Kaiden was making their way through the sea of people, trying to catch sight of warlord. Their parents trailing right behind, " Kaiden! Kailiyah!" her Father called , Kailiyah caught a glimpse of his thick, greasy, dark brown dreadlocks, tied up in a ponytail and tan skin then she and her brother got a good spot, their parents right behind them. She remembered the first time she saw him, he was much younger, around his mid or early 20's. Now, there were growing lines on his face meaning he much older, around his late or mid 40's, most likely. But that meant one thing...he had experience. Wisdom. If someone stood up against him went he was younger, inexperience... maybe he wouldn't be standing here right now.

He was a tall, well built man that matched his intimidating personality. Multiple scars ran over his face and body, evidence of his past encounters with dragons. He wore a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a great black cape - made from dragon skin - slung over his shoulders as a cloak. Her wore white trousers and boots covered in fur. And in his hand, he wielded a metal bull hook, that was said to once belonged to his great, great, great Ancestor, Drago Bludvist. Behind him trailed a couple of armored men, armed with swords, spears, maces, guns, and crossbows. He stopped in front of Mayor Harrell who had his own guards in armor, both looking each other in the eyes.

"What is this...?" He said lowly, his eyes narrowing at the Mayor, his men, and the crowd of civilians, standing behind him, "Where are my ' willing ' additions to my army?"

"Draco Mallory. From here on out, I, Mayor Daniel Harrell, is cutting my ties with you. I see no benefit in our partnership, at best, this partnership is harming our town. Your 'protection' have been doing whatever they please in town and hardly help in what needs to be done. And you, have been taking more and more of our resources, we barely had enough food last winter to survive. So I see that its best that we defend for ourselves. And that you take your men and leave."

Draco was silent for a good moment, maybe thinking that what the Mayor said was a joke; a prank.

But it wasn't. This was a unanimous decision from both him and his people. Draco must go.

Kailiyah was just waiting for him to blow up. Ready for the fight of their lives, ready to run once swords, bullets go flying from both parties, but... it didn't come. His men looking at him, waiting for the order to attack as no one can just cut ties with Draco without taking the plunge into the ocean, with their arms tied behind their back.

It was an unsettling silence then it was broken with an "Alright..." He looked like he was silently seething underneath, gripping his bull hook tightly, almost threatening to break it within his hand.

Just like that, he was letting them go though reluctantly.

"Fine!" He said angrily, "Come. We're leaving." The men he had left in the village, followed his lead. As quickly as they came, they left, Draco and his men making their way back to their boats.

"You'll regret this, you hear me? We'll see how _well_ you do without me..." He said threateningly. Everyone was quite, letting his words sink in, but once he was in his ship, out of ear shot, they began cheering loudly, ecstatically. They were finally free from Draco's grasp.

In a few hours, Draco's armada could be seen disappearing over the horizon.

While everyone cheered and celebrated, Kailiyah and Kaiden were left ... completely dumbfounded. That was easy, too easy. There wasn't even a conflict.

Something was wrong with this picture...and it left them with a pit in their stomach.


	4. Prologue: Destruction at Dusk

It was a good several months of peace.

But for Kailiyah and Kaiden it was several months of paranoia, waiting for the inevitable to happen, waiting for Draco to sail in with armada. For his armored battle dragons to rain down upon the town, and reduce it to an inferno of burning rubble...but it never happen.

Kailiyah's dragons weren't even acting weird in the slightest.

Her brother was the first to cave but she held firm to the belief that he would come for them.

Eventually, her paranoia began to falter, giving away to the lulling sense of peace.

Their town had flourish since Draco left.

She was able to walk around town with her dragons out.

It... felt good.

It was good.

No more fear, no more worrying, no more sneaking around.

She left out from her home before sunset and walked out into the forest, outside of Tarmsworth's borders. The forest wasn't very dangerous, there was no dragons prowling about thanks to Draco, only the usual wild boars and occasional bear, but she knew well how to avoid them. She sat at her favorite spot, a cliff side that provided the perfect view of sunset. She sat in the grass, her Terrible Terrors curled up in her lap.

It came slowly; she watched with an unwavering gaze, as the fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as utter darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at me, illuminating the inky curtain of sky. Dusk was upon them...

She sighed, stroking one of her Terrors upon the head, earning her a purr. Draco hadn't left her mind yet, someone had to do something about him, he maybe out of their hair, but he was still a major threat to both dragons and humans. Someone had to take him down, somehow. But... she highly doubt anyone could get the manpower to challenge him and his army of dragons and men...

"..." She was silent.

The night was so silent, peaceful, and cal-

A hideous roar suddenly ripped through, the earth and sky trembling at its might. It sent a cold shiver down her spine and woke her Terrors into a frightened panic but she quickly calmed them down. "Whoa, whoa! What was that?!" Her Terrors then leap out of her lap, and began fluttering into the air, "W-What! What are you-?!" She quickly jumped to her feet, chasing after them, just managing to grab Puma's tail as she leap as high as she could, "Puma? What's wr-" The dragon's head turned and looked at her with a dead gaze she was all too familiar with. Horror filled her eyes.

Draco.

He was here.

The dreaded day was here.

The dragon then did something he would never do to her ever, he snapped at her hand with his small yet sharp fangs. She quickly let go, avoiding the bite, letting him escape her grasp. It was watching this that she realized the he was head straight towards town...wait!

Mom!

Dad!

Bro!

She ran through the forest, leaping of overgrown roots, pushing through bushes and foliage until she reached a hill high enough to give her a view of the town. Her town, the one she was raised in since she was a child, was in smokes. All her memories was either burning in a ever growing inferno or was bludgeoned by a icy wall of spikes.

The distant cries of townspeople could be heard.

The island could barely be called a perch for it, as it slung off the side of their island, it spewed freezing water that froze upon contact, crushed and skewed buildings in massive crystalline structures, dragons swarmed above its head, occasionally raining down upon the town with fiery pillars of orange and red. It was a living mountain; a gargantuan dragon, powerful, curved tusks hung from the side of its head, a crown-like frill ran from the back of its head, burr-like spines running down its back and tail, large fins hung on its back as a long finned tail laid behind it. The massive fire engulfing her town from below, lit up its battle torn face.

"... A B-Bewilderbeast?!" No matter how much she tried to dismiss it, the dragon was laying siege upon her town. From what she knew, Bewilderbeasts were gentle giants, they wouldn't attack without reason. It had to be Draco.

Was this how he controlled his dragons...?

That's why her dragons were acting weird?

She ran her hands through her hair about the whole situation right now then raced towards the town. She was just one person, a just a teen, but she had to do something! She entered the city limits. Buildings were were lit ablaze or frozen in thick ice, people ran in a panic, armored dragons were swooping down from the sky, snatching people from the land, mauling, tearing, slicing, burning and ripping. It was Hell. Some were injured, burned, limping, some weren't barely made it out with their lives, helping the injured to safety.

Please be okay!

Please be okay!

Please be okay!

Her house came into view, engulfed in a sea of flames, caved in on itself, all her stuff, her memories in flames. She didn't care for it as much as she did the life of her family, "MOM! DAD! BRO-!" She cried out hysterically. She couldn't see them, she couldn't hear them ...then...

"Kaliyah!" A familiar voice called out from the smoke, she ran, soon seeing her brother, standing near the bodies of their parents. They were unconscious, a bit burned, but overall, they were okay, "Thank god…"

"What's happening?! Is Draco attacking?!" Her brother cried out.

"From what it looks like... yeah." It was exactly what it looked like, straight out of her nightmares, the thing she most feared, her town being obliterated before her eyes, and there was nothing they could do about it, they had no weapon to stand up against the monster and even if they did it would of already been destroyed, "L-Let's just get out of here while we can...!" There was a river that ran around the border of their town, once they cross the bridge over to the forest, they would be safe as the fire would have nothing to spread to.

Her brother took their father in his arms while she took their mother in her arms and began to gradually making their way out of the city and into the woods as they dragged them to a safe place to drop them. Other people through the same way, swarming outside the city, some rescuing as many people as they could. Their parents eventually came out of it after a while, groaning, "Kailiayah...?" Her father reached out with a hand, she took it. "I'm okay Dad. I wasn't here when everything went to hell..." She looked at her brother, he was sightly burnt but was okay as well.

Eventually, all the survivors, most of the townspeople survived, only a handful didn't make it; either taken or torn apart by the dragons. They sat outside the city, people watching in horror as their town was decimated and burned by a massive, rampaging, scaly beast that they couldn't stop. People were shaken, horrified, and confused.

What now?

The town - everything - was in ruins.

A voice rose from the chaos, "... I see you have a problem on your hands."

Draco's men crept out of the darkness of the forest like predators prowling towards weaken prey. Swords, Bows, Guns, Maces, Crossbows, Spears were pointed at them keeping them wrangling them, they were helpless. More confusion broke out.

"What are you doing?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

They must of sailed in under the cover of the chaos that besieged the town.

A man roared out, most likely Draco's second in command, "People of Tarmsworth! You had only one job...and you blew it. See what happens? Do you understand why this happen?" He gesturing towards their destroyed town, "You bite the hand that fed you..."

"You know... Draco wants us to kill you all...but I came up with a suggestion..." He continued with a growing smile, "With nothing to make an excuse with you are all _willing_ test subjects for an experiment he's been doing; his scientists had created the ultimate dragon. One that he commands and controls to this day. But they need bases to make more. So I thought... why not you all..." He laughed.

The people were terrified, but they couldn't do anything with weapons aimed at their throats.

"Hehehe... Load them all into the boats and set sail."


	5. Prologue: Blackness

_Damn him!_

 ** _DAMN HIM!_**

Kailiyah knew too good to be true for Draco to just let them go like that. She was an idiot for letting her guard down. It was all a trick, he sailed away just far enough that we though he was gone then waited a couple of months for them to lower their guard and forget about him then sent his dragons to attack. Now Draco's men was forcing them into small sailing ships, loaded them onto the bigger boats, and they were be sailed off to be tested on. He was going to turn them into _dragons_ then enslave them into his army!

Is that even possible?!

Turning a being into another being?

Well, seeing how he got scientists that were able to do it before, it was scientifically possible. The worst kind.

It was a month and a half of sitting in a cage with her brother and a couple of other people, shackles on their wrists and legs like slaves, still in her singed clothing. A month and half of anxiousness and fear, listening to the sounds of the ocean and feeling the boat rock.

Time felt like it passed slowly.

She's seen Draco's armored war dragons from time to time. It left her in a bitter mood, their scales dull and darken like the vibrant colors had been smudged out, looking miserable and empty like the life in their eyes had been sucked right out of them. It was worse than she ever imagined...

Somewhere on this boat, her Terrible Terrors were being worked with the fear of death hanging over their heads as Draco put all dragons to work in his army even the small ones. She just wanted to see them once, see if they were alright, but she knew they wouldn't allow that kind of interaction.

That would be consider a threat to Draco.

She tried to get more information on where they were going but didn't get far. They were going somewhere, but they wouldn't specified where exactly all they would say was 'You'll see.' and walk off laughing. There was a lot of people scared and confused and as brave as she looked; she was just as afraid of what they were going to her and her family and everyone else.

One day, there was commotion building up above deck, she could only guess that they reached their destination. Finally. But at the same time it left her very nervous. Large groups of men came down from the deck, most likely to herd them to the place, but... they were carrying guns, loading ammunition in them as they walked down the wooden steps, she couldn't see what they were loading in the guns, but she automatically thought; bullets.

They stood at the front of the cage, pointed their guns then...fired.

Kailiyah closed her eyes.

Screams were uttered out heard along with the sound of bodies hitting the floor, she opened her eyes once the gunshots ended to see still bodies on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Her brother screamed out, the people began to scream in horror and panic, crying out for help. The men reloaded and continued onto the cage, mowing down the people in there, " What are you doing?! I though you wanted us alive?!" Draco's men only chuckled, reloaded and shot into the next cage, the cage where their parents where in.

She dared not look,"You bastards!" Her brother screamed out, gripping the bars, "I'll kill you!" He pulled at the iron bars as if trying to rip the door off its hinges.

Their cage was next.

Her brother backed away, yelling, she only closed her eyes as gunshots rang out. Something sharp buried itself into her body, through skin and into flesh, but went no further. It didn't hit nothing vital, it didn't even hurt that much, it was like getting a needle shot.

She looked to see a dart, buried into her shoulder, "What? A ...dart...?" Her words began to slur as the potent drug within the dart had entered her system and was began to kick in. She feel onto her knees, her body felt heavy, she felt like she was going to pass out at a moment. No. She _was_ going to pass out.

 _No... no no no!_

 _Got to fight it._

 _Got to fight it!_

She look to her brother, he was already out cold, a dart sticking out of his neck. She was the only one conscious, but she quickly losing the battle against the drug. She groaned then slumped to the floor and slowly blackness took her.

* * *

It took a while for Kailiyah to remember.

Fire.

Blood.

Screaming.

Roaring.

Death.

And she was in the middle of it, her family survived. Something attacked her hometown, something big, angry and scaly. She couldn't remember much of what it looked like except its blazing, bloodshot eyes, and its hideous roar, small dragons swarmed around it.

She was faded in and out of consciousness, she didn't know why, but it was hard to breathe, to think, to move.

She even didn't know where she was.

Her whole body was in pain. So much pain. Then she began to hear something, a masculine voice talking to her, a man, perhaps. It sounded … cunning, cruel even.

Draco…?

"He he he... Don't worry. Once we're done with you…" - fade out, fade in- "... the pain will all go away…" - fade out, fade in- "I promise..."

Blackness gripped her.

When she came to, she was on a gurney, rolling down an empty hallway, people in white surrounded her. She tried to speak, and found it painfully to, "... Where...are you...taking ...m-"

One of them hushed her, "Save your energy… you're most likely still in pain despite the anesthetics we gave you." They were right despite the numbness, she still felt a throbbing pain throughout, " What we're about to do will take away your pain...but it'll do something else. It'll take away your..." Fade out.

Damn it.

She didn't care at this point; she just wanted the pain to stop.

Blackness took hold once again.

Kailiyah came to slowly as if she was awaken from a very long, heavy slumber, she felt different she couldn't explain it; she couldn't move, not even her eyes would open but she could hear voices. The cunning one and the kind one.

He growled, "You can't just do this Draco! These are people-!"

"Correction! They were people, not anymore. They are now beasts, beasts that I can command and control. Unless you think you and your little nerd posse can fund all of this," The cunning voice had emphasized the word 'this', " all by yourselves? I can just take my money elsewhere..."

The other voice was quite.

"That's what I thought…" The cruel voice began to fade away, "You know what to do. I'll be back to check on your progress."

She heard a sigh.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. "

She struggled to keep the darkness from taking her again, but eventually…

It won out.

The Blackness took her once more.

When Kailiyah's eyes opened again, she was in the strange place, a misty forest and a black sky. The air was still and silence gripped the area; there was no chirp of a cricket nor a rustle of a bush, it was like the world was on pause. She climbed to her feet and looked around, "...Hello...?" She called out, confused.

She looked around at the edges of the forest, somewhat anxiously, looking for some sort of movement, hopefully the good kind. The air around her slowly grew sinister, a chill ran down her spine, along with the eerie feeling that something was watching her. She glanced around some more, turning her body in a full 360, " Hello...? Anybody...out there...?" Her heart began to pound in her chest as the natural fear of the unknown gripped her then she saw it. Her eyes met with a pair of gleaming red eyes in the darkness, staring at her.

"... Hello...?" Her voice trembled.

Kailiyah couldn't even react, the... _thing_ , whatever it was, it lunged at her without warning, its full weight thrown her to the ground. She couldn't see its face in the struggle.

A growl broke the silence, she couldn't even get up, the creature had her pinned as its sharp pearly white fangs soon sank into her flesh. She screamed, screamed out for help, screamed out for anybody to hear her as the beast began the process of devouring her, her body, her will, her mind, her soul, everything.

She screamed one last time ... but that scream...

It was a roar.


	6. I Awakening

_**Book I**_

 _ **T**_ _ **he Experiments**_

* * *

 _ **I.**_

The sun rose to another day. Upon a series of islands within the Kols Sea , sat a large, heavily armed facility, responsible for the creation of many creatures and many lives twisted.

"They're hatchling…!" One of the scientists called out as they saw one of the gigantic eggs trembling slightly when recording the vitals. Two gigantic, pale white eggs sat within two separate tubes filled with a man-made liquid to keep their vitals steady. Wires of different colors were connected to their hard shells. They have been experimenting with a strange energy; it runs through the land in veins of varying sizes and was in every living being, it was especially strong in dragons. It was boundless they only extracted a small portion and it lasted for years. The thing about the energy was it was dangerous, wild, like a savage animal. It took a lot to contain it and keep it contained.

They soon got the okay to test with the energy out with the experiment.

Years…

Years of testing and experimentation had came to this.

"Prepare to drain it. Get the transfer cages and Handlers on standby…" The Head of the scientist ordered as he help prepared the draining process. They went to work, running around the room, weaving around computers, machines and keyboards.

The eggs shook more and more until there was a mute explosion of bubbles within the tubes. The eggs shattered. Large, scaly, pale white creatures curled up into balls slowly sank to the bottom of the tubes.

"Starting the Draining process..."

The green liquid slowly began to drain. Large gate doors opened up in the back of the room, trucks carrying massive cages in the back of them, backed into the room. Large groups of men in armor, carrying shields made with dragon-proof metal in one hand and long poled cattle prods, that carried enough voltage to kill a full grown African elephant, in the other, surrounded the tube, creating a path to the transfer cages.

When they wake up, they would be disoriented, confused, overwhelmed, and agitated, would lash out even. It was best to get them into the cage as soon as possible, a few men got injured in the process of moving some of them into their cages already.

The bottom of the tubes, soon opened up with a hiss, white smoke spilling out upon the tile floor. The curled up creatures slowly began to unravel from its ball like state, eyes looking out at them and each other with a hazy, confused look. A loud, confused groan escaped one of their throats when it looked around then began to process of pushing itself upon its shaky, weak limbs.

They leaned on their forelegs first then climbed onto its hind legs like a newborn cattle; the paws were powerful looking, somewhat long, huge, thick, and hand-like with eight thick fingers each sporting fifteen-inch long, large, white, talon-like claws, that were like spears, that could tear, cut, and slice through anything with the utmost of ease. And like a Geko, it is able to cling and climb any surface.

Their bodies were thick, pudgy, and somewhat long with a very robust, sturdy build. They were at their biggest around the middle of its necks, chest, thighs, and base of the tail. They had multiple heads, about fifty since they were young. Though they were young, they were still bigger than a full grown adult. Each head had its own unique personality, will, and mindset, that varied from one another. The heads not only mentally, but physically differ, each head having different colors of eyes, having different styled horns, some curled, straight, criss-crossed, curved, jagged and their jaws, while all the lips of the jaws were rigid and sharp like teeth, the style of the jaws of each head differ greatly, some had overbites, underbites, split jaws and even multiple sets of jaws. Each head have more than several very long, forked tongues, like a Thunderclaw, they can use it to sense their surroundings.

They have rigid, pointed, bony eyebrows, that looked like a Carnotaurus necks are very flexible, stretchy, and can contort and twist. They've been shown to be long enough and flexible enough to constrict prey or opponents. Small spines line the side of their necks starting in between the two lower ' ears ' and tapering off near the shoulders. There are several thick gill-like openings on the side of their necks. On their heads are seven sets of large, frill-like ears, giving them extraordinarily sharp hearing, making it impossible to sneak up on. The ears have the ability to collapse over its head acting like a helmet as the back of them are thickly covered with its armor like scales.

The heads are interconnected to one another, able to share thoughts, feelings, and emotions, acting as eyes for one another. Out of them all, there are several heads that was thicker and longer than the others. They were the central command, acting as head of them all, keeping fighting among itself to a minimum as without cooperation, the body cannot function properly since it was connected to all of them.

Each head multiple eyes, both on the sides and top of the head, some looking the same direction while others looked other ways like a chameleon. Very long, whisker-like tendrils grew out from the top of the heads, the front and side of the chins, the corner of the lips and the snout they were one of their many very powerful and extremely sensitive sensory organs. With them, they were able to sense the energy around them, tell when a creature's feelings be it happy, sad, angry or malicious.

It is still unknown whether they could read minds with this ability, but it helps them with finding prey or sensing predators before they even get close.

Their large, sensitive snouts and multiple nostrils made their sense of smell stronger than a Rumblehorn's snout, able to smell and track prey for miles, no matter how old the scent was. With multiple large eyes, it allows for exceptional depth and sight, having no real blind spot in it hawk-like vision, able to catch the slightest movement in the day and at night, they had near perfect sight even in the blackest night and able to see the body heat of any creature. Each head had massive jaws, filled with five rows of razor sharp, serrated, uneven, jagged fangs, tusks and molars, which like a Night fury can retract into their gums. The entire body, from head to tail was coated with extremely tough, thick and rigid pale white scales act like an impenetrable full body armor to the dragon, blocking heavy fire and blows. Each scale in finely sharp and seem to overlap one another like iridescent fish scales. These scales are able to bristle out and rattle in a threatening display. Like a Seregios, they can shoot out the scales in any direction they see fit with the utmost precision. A scale from one of these creatures is able to piece through the thickest of metal, slice through full grown trees, and cut through solid rock. Despite how it looks, their hide is very flexible. And unlike most dragons, they have multiple layers of scales layered over one another, even when they shed their skin, there's already a new, thick hide waiting underneath. And if the sun is angled just right, the scales can reflect off rainbow like colors. Its body had multitude of abilities like camouflage, allowing it to blend into any environment, the Flame jacket ability like a Monstrous Nightmare, allowing it light itself on fire; able pull its forelimbs into its body for better flight. They've been shown to grow more scale layers during the winter to keep warm.

On their back are their massive limb-like wings, that looked like one flap could cause a hurricane, they have hand-like paws on them allowing it to be able to move and use them much like their forelegs. The wings have seventeen fingers and twelve support fingers at the elbow. Their unique body structure allows them to demonstrate accurate flight techniques with ease such as navigating through narrow, complicated spaces, hovering, or even resting in midair with little to no effort. Their fifteen sets of mighty wings are able to deploy to allow for extraordinary maneuverability in the air. The thick muscles of the primary wings are so large that they overlap, giving it a powerful look .

Several rows of enormous frills ran down the middle of their back and necks. The ones on their necks tapered by the base of their necks while the ones on their backs tapered by the base of the tail, lying flaccid. They were used to threaten and warn off aggressors and threats, making them appear bigger than they already was, and like their tendrils, they were able to be very powerful sensory organ as well, able to detect subtle shifts in temperature, barometric pressure, and the emotional and mental states of nearby dragons or humans.

They have very elongated tails, five times the length of their body, laid behind them with large guiding fins at the base of the tail, near the tip, on the top, on the bottom. They had twelve sets of limbs; two sets of smaller forelimbs, used mostly likely for grasping than walking upon, two sets of large, thick forelimbs used for getting around in a quadrupedal fashion, and five sets of thick, powerful hind legs, that could easily deliver a lethal kick to anyone or anything unfortunate to be on the receiving end.

Their throat and gills will glow when its about to fire and the color of the glow depends on what the element of the fire type. Along with the use of multiple fire type,s they are able to use the fire types from other dragons, the lethal firebolt of a Night Fury, the freezing blast of a Bewilderbeast, the Gas-Spark of a Hideous Zippleback.

Truly a formidable creature.

The creatures soon began to let out deep, wail-like bellowing and groaning as they glanced around more frantic.

One of the men went for it, jabbing the large cattle prod into one of their flanks. A sharp yelp left several of its maws as the one that was jabbed, had a slight black tint to it. It leap forward, the painful jolt running through its body. Its pain turned into rage, sharp claws lashed out in a horizontal swipe, "Brace yourselves!" The force of it nearly knocked some of the men over. Its large scales bristled, frills flared, vicious fangs bared. A couple of its throats and gills began to glow red, its chest began to swell with air. Large blazing blue streams of raging flames shot out from its maws. The men rose their shields, the sea of flames striking them, they would glow red, but never melted, absorb the blazing heat.

After blocking a couple of swipes, snapping jaws, and dodging flinged scales, then retaliated with jabbing the creatures a couple of times, the men advanced with cattle prods pointing forwards in a wall formation. The beasts quickly learned that the poles meant pain and backed away, snarling until a barred gate drew down in front of it, locking it within the large transfer cage with the others.

The dragons were finally in their cages...

And no one was injured in the process. Thank god.

He sighed in relief, the tension in the room gone as the dragons paced around in the cages,"Alright. Take them to the Paddock. Its best we start training them right away." The Head of the Scientists said as he walked off to more important business.

The truck roared to life and rumbled, the Handlers leap and gripped onto the handles on the sides of the vehicle as it began to roll out of the room, the gates closing behind them.


	7. II Awakening

_**Book I**_

 _ **The Experiments**_

* * *

Who was she?

What was she?

Where was she?

What were those creatures that forced them into this box?

What did they want with them?

Where are they taking them?

The questions rolled around in her heads as she paced around the moving cage, hearing the roar of the machine's engines whilst uttering out confused warbles and chirps.

Her body felt awkward and her mind - her brain - felt weird; memories, thoughts, and personality were all warped, twisted by something feral, savage, and wild. It had overwrite, rewritten, and transformed her brain to the point where it wasn't even human anymore.

It was something else.

She eventually laid down upon the floor bedded with soft hay and look out between the bars as they rolled down a black ground, inside a stone cave. Then, it broke away to reveal an endless stretch of azure with puffs of white clouds floating about, the warm afternoon sun rays kissed her hide lightly, warming her from the inside out. She looked out to it longingly, for some reason wishing she was able to escape to into it, but … she couldn't. For she didn't know how.

The ride came to an end.

It went into a slow then stopped. Her cage backed up, revealing a massive dome building, the creatures from before were flocked around it, talking to one another as the metal and glass of the dome glinted in the sun. A couple of them stood besides her cage, waving their hands towards themselves in a strange manner. Their heads tilted at this motion until her cage lurched backwards towards a gate, soon closing off the view of the outside world with a loud _**CLICK!**_ as it locked in place.

Her eyes narrowed in caution, she backed away from the gates and further into cage with a growl. Suddenly after a good minute, she felt a sharp jolt upon her left thigh, it was the poles again.

She snarled loudly; she noticed one of the poles going for one of her right paws. She quickly rose their paw to dodged the jab then grabbed it, pulling it and the arm holding it into the cage.

One of the creatures yelped out in panic and fear.

"AAHH! It got me! It got me!"

She could feel it pulling back, but they had a good grasp of both the pole and the creature's paw. With a snarl, out of anger, she bit down hard upon the arm, crushing metal, lacerating could taste blood in her mouth. A scream pierced through the air, the creature escaped, but not without losing an arm.

She peered out the one of the holes, crimson blood was dripping upon the black ground as other of its kind gathered around it and carried it off. Sharp jabs came from others, they were more careful than the others. Suddenly, there was a bright flash in front of them, she bellow loudly, her vision nothing filled with bright blotches. She dropped the arm as they bolted out of the cage, and into the opening, barely seeing what was in front of them. Out of her hurry, she tripped over her own limbs tumbling onto the ground, kicking up dirt and grass from the ground. Slowly, she sat up and pulled herself out of the pile, she pawed at her eyes pitifully then her ears flicked at the sound of footsteps. She rose up on her hind legs, scales bristled, frills raised stiffly as she growled fiercely, sensing one of the creatures coming towards her. It slowed to a stop most likely seeing how aggressive she was.

"Easy… Easy… I'm not gonna hurt you."

She felt truth in its strange words, reluctantly lowering her aggressive stance slightly. She smelt something with the creature - whatever it was - it made her stomachs growl and her mouths water. Her nostrils twitched as she drew closer to the smell, her face unintentionally rubbing against the creature.

"I know, I know, Kaliyah... You all must be very hungry after… all they did to you."

Her heads tilted.

 _Kaliyah?_

 _Name… Sounds familiar…_

Her vision began to finally come to, looking at a creature dressed in white. For some reason, the scent the creature carried smelt somewhat familiar that made the back of her brain tingle. The creature reached into one of the two pails, and pulled out a large fish; she crept closer, sniffing it almost eagerly, a tongue lolling out, dripping with saliva.

"Yeah… Smells good, huh?"

The creature tossed the fish to her, one of her heads snatched the fish out of air, swallowing it whole in two bites. It was mild, somewhat fatty, and she wanted more, it was the best thing she ever ate. Well … it was the only she _ever_ ate since she woke up…

She licked her lips. _Good!Good!_

"You like it, huh?"

The creature in white pulled out another fish, but this time held it out in its paw. She crept closer to the creature, another one of her heads snaked out, then quickly snatched the fish out of its paw and ate it. _Snap_! A branch snapped. Their scales began bristling, wings raised slightly, hissing loudly, glancing around in a panic. The Gold tinted one hid behind the group.

"Hey, hey…! It's alright. It's probably one of the other dragons living here."

As if one cue, a wild dragon, prowled out from the dense foliage. A Monstrous Nightmare, a large dragon possessing a snake-like neck, tail, and an long, alligator-like jaws, large fangs jutted out from its lower jaw. Horns curled out from the back of its head, narrowed eyes. Curled possesses a long, snakelike neck and tail. Unlike some other breeds of dragon, it had no forelegs so it use its claw-tipped wings to "crawl" along the floor and had a lower profile due to its sprawled wings.

Its thick hide, that glistened in the sunlight that filtered through the glass of the Paddock, was sea blue with yellow highlights and hints of green. It was drawn in by the smell of fish.

 _My fish!My fish!_ Shegrowled at the other only to get a growl back in return. _No! My fish!_

The Black tinted one took a step forward, snarling, scales bristled, several of her throats glowing red. The Monstrous Nightmare's hide ignited in a fierce blazing jacket of fire as it roared out a battle cry.

The creature quickly stood in front of them.

"Hold on, hold on! Kaliyah! Blazer! Stand down. There's more than enough for the both of you!"

 _It called me that name again. Is that my name…?_ She thought and then eventually accepted it as it was better than having no name.

They looked at each other with piercing glares before reluctantly backing down. The creature tossed a fish to her then the other dragon before motioning it forwards. The dragon crawled towards it, allowed it to touched them, a gentle stroke on the snout before speaking.

"Alright, Blazer. I need you to teach them to fly. They're a little bit new to the whole...being a dragon thing."

Blazer moved away from its touch and looked at them, grumbling. _You're another one of them. Alpha will take you away like he did with the last ones years back._

Her heads tilted. _Alpha?_

Blazer groaned and hissed. _Alpha is king of all of us, his will is our will, best pledge to him as soon as he come._

Her head tilted again, brows furrowing at the thought. Blazer must know more then he let on. He lets out a deep breath from his nostrils then warbled. _Do you know the ways of flight?_

Flight? She looked at the large powerful wings that sat on her back, almost dragging upon the dirt and grass. She looked capable of flight, but she had no idea that she was able to. It led up to her shaking some of her heads, side to side.

The Monstrous Nightmare grunted and rose to his hind legs, outstretching his massive wings. The thin, flexible membrane on his wings, stretching from shoulder to the base of his long tail. _Well, let us start by just raising your wings. Like this._

She watched him then rose on her hind legs like a bear and tried to move her wings. Her multiple wings twitched visible then shifted before beginning to move, slowly stretching out. Her wings dwarf Blazer's wing size, stretching almost the border of the forest. Her tail fins flexed open subconsciously as her wings raised.

 _Good. Get a feel for it. Flex it. Curl it. Stretch it as far as you can. Its a part of you, an important part of you. A sky dragon isn't a sky dragon without its wings. A sky dragon should never be grounded for a downed dragon is a dead dragon._ He growled and clicked.

 _A downed dragon is a dead dragon…_

She flexed the muscles in her wings, curled it towards her body, twisted it, stretched out as far as she could. Her wings felt like a part of her body.

No.

They _were_ a part of her body. She could feel every muscle in each wing, bunching and stretching underneath her thick hide.

The Monstrous Nightmare let out a satisfied grunt. _Doing good. Learning fast. You'll all be self dependent in no time._


	8. III Awakening

_**Book I**_

 _ **The Experiments**_

* * *

The Scaleless sat back and watched Blazer teach her like he was teaching a hatchling. Soon, they scaled up a tall tree as he began to teaching how to glide. She was hesitant at first, then she jumped.

She panicked.

For a moment, she plunged almost straight down, her wings fluttering limply above her.

It was instinct that brought her wings down and spread them wide. Just like that, her descent turned into somewhat of a smooth glide. A little shaky, but smooth nonetheless. Her tail carried her around in a circle before she remembered to straighten it. He found herself feeling as if she was motionless in the air, except for the wind in her faces. The pressure of the air under her wings held her up. A slight twitch of her large finned tail changed the direction she was facing. The ground was far below her, and was slowly coming up to meet her.

One of her wings dipped slightly and, suddenly, she went into a spin before she could even figure out how to recover. She'd crashed into the into the ground with a heavy _**THUD**_! kicking up dirt and grass. As she shook her heads, slowly sitting up, Blazer settled gracefully to the ground next to her. She looked at him thinking he would be disappointed.

Blazer only garbled reassuringly. _It is alright. Every dragon spins out and crashed on their first glide. You'll master it._

It was a week of practicing and learning.

They slept in a nearby cave during the week. Blazer would even take the time to teach her how to hunt and fight as well in combination of their gliding lesson. Learning the ability to pull in her forelegs into her body, her camouflage ability, her extra tail fins and spine split, and shooting other fire types. As he teached her, he spoke about dragon culture, some they knew automatically, strangely enough, and some new to them.

Like, how names were powerful in dragons; they told strangers what you were, told part of your story, held part of your personality, could be remembered long after your death, and was key in establishing what your relationship was with another.

For example, Blazer would pronounce his name to strangers as Fiery-Jacket-Fierce-Talon Blazer.

But, most importantly, it gave a dragon individuality and freedom. To not have a name, to be called Imaaraan, was a fate worse than death. No name was no freedom, no individuality, and no existence. You were a slave.

 _Imaaraan_ was a cursed name for dragons without a name and without freedom.

They were also told that scents were almost as important as names, they told other dragons about your relations.

For example, every dragon in the Alpha's flock carried traces of his scent – his was most powerful and distinctive, though it was often an under-layer – and then individual dragons carried the scents of themselves and those they interacted most with. It absorbed into a complex structure as detailed as a dragon's entire social life.

Right now, Kaliyah was a blank slate in dragon society.

Kailiyah soon asked Blazer on more information on the power of an Alpha.

 _An Alpha's power laid within the mind, he is able to send and receive information from those he commanded. He has to power to put dragons under his will with use of their hypnotic gaze and call. Only the young is resistant to their will._ Blazer crooned. _But not even a dragon as powerful as an Alpha can control every dragon, every second of the day. They have limits but none never seen them reach that limit._

An Alpha can touch their thoughts, shares memories, sheds light through clouded minds, and sees every part of the nest through the eyes of their flock. But if one tried to forcefully control their dragons against their will then they would fight him, then those with enough will and bonds to others would be able to leave.

Only the weakest and loneliest would be slaves to an aggressive Alpha.

The only exceptions were Imaaraans. When an Alpha or Queen brainwashed them so thoroughly that they forgot their own names and only existed for their leader's beck and call. However, even then it is relatively easy for some dragons to escape because the more dragons there were the more spread the leader's attention was, some could slip through the cracks.

The exceptions for Draco was that the dragons which followed him were the ones who accepted his tyranny, those who resisted were killed.

In the case of the evil Queen, she exploited a dragon's bond, always keeping a member of their smaller packs within her reach for ransom. It was rare that she accidentally let a group of dragons out who had the capacity to run away forever.

One day, a bellowing howl was heard during the gilding session, traveling through the air. The howl sounded strangely familiar. She hopped to her feet, ears flicked up for a moment listening to it before letting out a response howl, which was quickly returned.

No way...

It couldn't be!

She chirped excitedly. _Brother?!_

She ran into the forest, leap over tree roots and bushes, maneuvering through the forest with ease until she came face to face with her twin brother. She was happy to seem him again, nuzzling him. Bobbing their heads at each other warbling playfully.

Running up from behind him was a purple Deadly Nadder, by the name of Glimmer-Wing as her brother explained. Doing the same thing that Blazer was doing with her.

Teaching him how to fly.

It only seemed right to combine the lessons since they were teaching siblings... and the twins were begged them to.


	9. IV Awakening

_**Book I**_

 _ **The Experiments**_

* * *

Okay…

Wings out, straight and level; tail straight; fins in a V-shape, tuck up the legs as soon as you take off, heads facing straight ahead. jump vertically with some forward motion… and it worked…

It worked!

Kailiyah glided smoothly across the opening and reached land with twenty feet to spare. Her landing wasn't exactly graceful, but seeing how it was her first controlled landing ever, she didn't feel bad about that. She looked into the treetop, where Blazer and her twins was watching her. Azura cheered then she leap, gilding perfectly

 _Nice. Prefect. Passed Short Wing Stage._ Blazer praised with coos and warbles. _Now to Broad Wing stage; time to learn to fly._

It didn't take as long as gliding; three days of mistakes lead up to this moment.

Kailiyah went first; she stood up on the canopy, fanned her tail, spread her wings, and leap off the branch. Her first flap was too strong on the right side; she veered off to the left. Her second flap kept her level, her third flap got her back on course… and she lost track of her flaps from that moment on. The far edge of the clearing loomed up in front of her; she tipped her tail up, turned slightly to pass between the tops of two big trees, and she was out of the cove and into clear air.

Just like that, she was flying.

The ground was below her, and slowly falling away. The clouds were above her, and she knew she could touch them if she worked at it. She turned in a broad circle to orient herself; she didn't want to overfly the village by accident. A huge smile split several of her faces, and she let out a roar of delight.

She was flying!

She heard a bellow behind her, she looked to see Blazer, Glimmer-wing and her twin coming up from behind, she slowed herself down a bit for them.

 _Do good. Do good! Get a feel for it._ Blazer bellowed. _This is a place for all those with wings._

For the next half hour, they just flew. She and her twin swooped, banked, climbed, put on bursts of speed, and blazed through the basics. So Blazer and Glimmer- Wing began teaching them Intermediate moves; turning while flapping the wings, loops, figure-eights, vertical turns, upwards and downwards chandelles; they got them into a flat spin and showed them how to recover. No matter what he threw at them, she followed him on the first or second try.

It was the next day, they began teaching them Advanced moves, ones even they had trouble pulling off from time to time; flying upside down, barrel rolls, spirals, high yo-yos, low yo-yos, defensive spirals, Scissors, Wingovers and Immelmanns.

After training was over, it was all downhill.

Glimmer-Wing and Blazer only stayed to look over them as they were still young. It was only when they overheard, the Scaleless were going to bring in their parents in that they began to keep their distance. As their breed of dragons, Chimerageras, the Adults were notorious for being very unpredictable and highly aggressive, especially to any form of threat to them or their young.

It was a normal morning, a hot morning. Kailiyah and Kaiden spent it, lounging in the inside the depths of their cave to beat the heat, they both had hunted and ate, evidence by the wild Boar bones lingering on the ground. Glimmer-Wing and Blazer watched the entrance from the treetops, the parents should be here any moment once they arrived they would leave the area immediately before they were seen and go on their separate ways.

They began to nod off until heavy beats of wing flaps could be heard snapped them back to alertness, thinking that it must be the parents Glimmer-Wing quickly took off but not Blazer. He stayed , he knew these lands, he wanted to make sure it was them and not another before leaving.

And he right to do so...

It landed in the clearing with a heavy _**THUD**_! Its spiny hide glimmered in the sun. A Typhoomerang. A massive, bipedal dragon with a bright red hide with black markings, large talons and wings and a long tail. Its snout lowered to the ground for a moment, sniffing before letting out an territorial roar.

Typoomerangs can be very territorial, and as such, are aggressive towards intruders. They will chase away or attempt to kill any creature which may pose a threat to their land. But this one looked like a young adult, cocky. He was most likely trying to get territory of his own and the only way to do that was to chase out or even _kill_ any competition. That meant young ones.

Kailliyah and Kaiden ran out, facing the dragon, bigger than the both of them. Scales bristled, back arched, frills raised and stiffened, legs spread, and wings outstretched. Kaiden, stepped in front of Kailiyah and roared. The Typhoomerang uttered out a roar that dwarfed Kaiden's roar as he charged forward, then twirled, swinging his tail. Kailyah and Kaiden leap out of the way, dodging the tail swing. Shrill screams was heard, the sound of a Night Fury charging a blast, but it came from the two young Chimerageras as they soon fired upon the Rathalos from different sides, one hitting its face and left wing. The dragon roared angrily and charged at Kaiden, flames spilling from his maw. He was about to shoot until a fireball struck him in the back of the head, Blazer swooped over the Typhoomerang's head, roaring.

Kaiden shot another firebolt at him before nimbly moved out of the way of another swing of the tail; though he and Kailiyah was younger and smaller than the older dragon thus weaker. But this meant they were faster, able to dodge the Typhoomerang's attacks easily. Blazer swooped in, throwing himself onto the Typhoomerang's face, clawing at its face with his sharp talons. The Typoomerang stumble back, roaring, shaking its head as Kailiyah and Kaiden charged into the larger dragon, slamming into it with all their strength, sending it flying back a few feet into a thick tree. Blazer leap off its face, hissing. Kailiyah and Kaiden quickly followed up with a twin Plasma blast to his face as the Typhoomerang got back up.

Enraged, the Typoomerang then leap into the air, hovering just above the ground before it flipped and swiped at Kailiyah with his sharp talons at an amazing speed. She yelped loudly as they scarped against her back. The dragon banked sharply with a loud snarl, then began to spin spewing fire out, making it take shape of a large fiery tornado. Kaiden leap, hovering over Kailiyah, using his body to protect her from the blunt of the fiery attack soon ended, leaving a burning spiral on the ground. Kaiden groaned in pain as fire danced around them, Kailiyah nudged Kaiden, whimpering. The Typoomerang roared at its downed enemy, he twirled in the air diving towards them with talons extended, planning on crushing them until a massive winged figure, much bigger than the Typhoomerang itself, tackled the dragon to the ground, kicking up dirt and dust.

The being was an older, adult Chimeragera, a male, evidence by the longer tendrils and horns. The struggle dirty the air, not much could be seen but a loot could be hear; flapping wings, the sound of the Typhoomerang screeching out in pain then there was a sickening **_SNAP_**! The screeching went silent. The dust finally settled, in the mighty paw of the male Chimeragera was the limp form of the young Typhoomerang, cut down in its prime, its neck snapped easily by older Chimeragera's brute strength. It dropped the carcass with a loud snort before uttering out booming roars from his many maws, that made both the earth and heavens tremble.

Kailiyah and Kaiden watched the male, cautiously, as his multiple heads turned to them with narrowed eyes. Blazer could do noting, but watched, tucked behind a tree as he sauntered towards them with heavy footsteps, long claws scrapping against the ground. A low rumble rolled off his throat as he soon began to hover over Kailiyah and Kaiden, a head bigger than both of their bodies, nostrils flared as he took in both of their scents. His rough face softened. There was a moment of silence then ... his jaws opened for his tongue as he gave the both of them an affectionate licks, nuzzling them. Another rumble left his throat, but in the form of a purr. Both Kaiden and Kailiyah was confused at this gesture until they took a whiff of his scent.

It was their father, Galterio!

Kailiyah and Kaiden chirruped excitedly, licking their father back on his snout. The sound of wing flaps was heard again, it was another older Chimeragera, a female, landing in the clearing. The twins immediately knew it was their mother, Arabella. The two flew around their mother and father, garbling and chirping happily. Blazer watched as the family retreat into the cave, just large enough for the two parents, the father only going back for the Typhoomerang carcass obviously to eat. Blazer then turned and flew off, his work was done and he didn't want to be the next to be attacked.

* * *

Two weeks rolled by slowly.

Nothing much happened besides a few foolish beasts would come trying to muscle them off of their home and territory.

Galterio dispatched of them easily either chasing them off or killing them.

The strange creature in white returned, somewhere around the second week. Kailiyah had to stop her father from trying to kill it as she thought it was bringing food. It didn't bring food, but more Chimerageras, slightly younger than her and her twin brother; twelve males and twelves females, sitting in a wooden cart pulled by horses.

Her father was iffy about them but her mother took them in as soon as she saw them. The creature from before reached out a paw to her snout like before ... and she allowed it, pressing her snout against its paw. It helped her when she needed it most so it had her trust. It lingered around a little bit, it couldn't get any closer due to the lack of trust it had with her father, but it seemed to not mind as it wrote with a yellow stick of a thin plank of wood before disappearing into the woods again.

The third week came, but on the fourth sunrise, on an sunny afternoon, something... sinister happened.

Kailiyah lounged on one of her mother's massive heads along with her little sisters while her twin brother, Kaiden and younger brothers rested one the heads on their father. The day went at a snail's pace, they already ate and drank from the local watering hole. Today was relatively pleasant for them until...

 _ **… Obey me…**_

There was a change in the air; Kailiyah shook her heads, pawing at her head slightly as if felt like something scratched at the back of her mind, it not only woke her, but her family up from their naps.

She couldn't describe what it was.

Then they began to heard a cacophony of squawking, roaring, snarling and growling outside the mouth of their cave home. They stayed on the heads on their parents as they got up and trotted to the mouth of the cave, gazing up into the sky.

Dragons.

A horde of untold volume, angry clouds of disjointed flapping and shrieks, crowded the skies, drawn towards the largest lake in the Paddock. Even they felt the pull.

 _ **Obey me…**_

 _ **You are mine now…**_

She began to paw her heads more, groaning as the strange aura was beginning to take effect. She had the hold on as her mother began shaking her head as well.

 _ **OBEY ME.**_

 _ **YOU ARE MINE NOW.**_

 _ **SUBMIT TO ME.**_

 _ **YOU WILL MY BIDDING.**_

Kailiyah roared, shaking and pawing her heads. The world around her, for a split second, was a reddish blur. She could feel her mind beginning to … cloud over as an unknown, overbearing force tried to take command.

 _ **OBEY ME.**_

 _ **SUBMIT TO ME.**_

 _What… … is… … ... happening… …_

 _ **YOU ARE MINE NOW.**_

 _N-No!_

 _ **YOU WILL DO MY BIDDING.**_

 _Get out of my head!_

She shook her heads, eyes dilated from dead, vertical slits, the red mist that clouded her vision faded. Her tendrils curled and shudders, she could feel it, the controlling force was steadily getting closer.

Having no choice, her parents opened their wings and with one flap they bound into the air and began to make their way towards the lake, staying just below the crowd. Halfway there, Kailiyah could make out a swarm of colors, flying to and fro, dragons soared above the lake, disjointedly. Some would deviate from the flock, but they would suddenly dart right back.

As they got closer, the lake began to groan and bubbled, something massive was rising up from its depths. Her parents stopped themselves at the sight of it, hovering in air. A bulge formed on the lake's surface, growing larger and larger until it reached its peak, and burst, water rolled down its massive body like rushing waterfalls.

It was a living mountain; a gigantic, muddy, battle-worn dragon - a Bewilderbeast - baring mighty tusks, sitting on the lake's surface. For some reason... the Bewilderbeast was ... strangely familiar.


End file.
